Personal Assistant to Love
by obsidians
Summary: Both Kodachi and Mousse have lost their loves and need new ones. Why not each other? Most likely going to contain lemons. You think perhaps? Sid
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I disappeared, I've had a severe case of writers block and sometimes starting new stories helps clear this. I hope you will be patient with me and check out my mutally written story with DaisukeFox, which is on our joint account, user id name: daisidian It's a side story of Fatal Attraction featuring Kuno and Nabiki. It's a fun write and hopefully you will think a fun read.

Sid

After Akane and Ranma got married, the Nerima Wrecking Crew was saddened and slowly closed that chapter of their lives. Kodachi became a hermit-like creature, while Kuno continued to pursue his pigtailed girl until he was kidnapped by the Tendo family. They brainwashed him into believing that she finally was Ranma by employing 'friendly' torture methods. Mousse was elated that he would return to his native village with the girl of his dreams, to pursue her in the relative isolation there, until Ryoga accidently knocked her out while taking out his frustrations on a tree. Once they got to know each other, they formed a love that Ranma and Akane had denied them and had hurried back to her village for their nuptials. Mousse had been devastated and had refused to return to China, seeing Shampoo with another man would kill him. He had hoped that Cologne would turn over the running of the Neko Hanten to him, if only to rid herself of him, however she had promptly sold the building. His inquires to the new owner about his staying on as waiter proved fruitless, when he said that his own abundant family would provide labour for his restaurant. So Mousse literally had no where to go and no job to even pay for a place to stay. He thought about seeking shelter from his former enemy, seeing how Kasumi normally took in strays, but was too proud to stoop to this.

On the last night of having a place to stay after a fruitless week attempting to gain employment, Mousse bought a bottle of sake and threw himself into the hands of fate. He sobbed out loud for the loss of his life long love and his shattered hopes and dreams. Each burning mouthful of seemed to feed his anguish as he packed his few belongings into his weapons box to prepare for his voyage into the unknown. Exhausted and drunk, he silently walked through the building which had been his home for a year. Finally he trudged to his futon, not sure where he was sleeping tomorrow night. With tears still cascading down his face, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

He didn't hear when the ribbon wrapped around his window casement and a black clad figure, dressed as a ninja climbed up it. The small figure watched Mousse for a few minutes and then softly padded down the hallway. Mousse woke up as someone softly dabbed at his face with a damp cloth to wipe away his tears.

He sat bolt upright in bed, befubbled from the alcohol and confused.

"It's okay, it's only me" the figure said turning on a light.

"Kodachi what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. She looked different when totally dressed. The black clothing made her pale face look stark, she looked drawn and her eyes were bloodshot. Mousse suspected that he wasn't the only one crying over a lost love.

"I came to take you home with me" she explained and made a gesture for permission to sit on the bed, as there were no other chairs in the room. He moved over and she sat down beside him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I bugged every inch of the spaces where my future hu-Ranma's fiancées and enemies live, even Ryoga has a bug in his tent" she explained. "You might say that I'm like Nabiki in my need for information. However she sells hers and I hold my cards close to my vest. Information can be deadly when used right. However Ranma's gone" she said, blinking away a tear. "I've heard you cry in the night and all those beautiful words that you said to Shampoo. You would have done anything to be with her, that's how it was with Ranma and myself. That spoke to me. I know more about you then I ever thought I would, my heart went out to you when you sobbed about your loneliness and suffering. I also know that both of your tribal members turned their backs on you and you have no where to go. Come to the mansion and live with me" she said.

Mousse was a combination of embarrassed and horrified at the idea that she'd been listening to his intimate conversations, him in the washroom, him touching himself...he blushed at this idea. "Nice of you to offer, but I couldn't possibly accept" he said nervously. "I've already met your pet and don't wish to become his food again"

Kodachi sighed "I disabled the traps at my brother's insistence. He got something installed called an alarm system as apparently he had to pay a huge fine to our pool man when he got caught in one. Our insurance company threatened to triple our premiums if we didn't get rid of our traps and they're already exceedingly high, so Mr. Scaly Green now lives in the Tokyo Aquarium. You'd be perfectly safe" she said.

"But why would you want to live with me?" Mousse asked.

"Our place is huge with lots of bedrooms and our family is small. I know from the cameras that you're a sweet guy who needs a friend. I need one too, I don't like to admit that I'm lonely, but I am" she said blinking back tears again.

"Hey its okay" Mousse soothed.

"No its not, I don't have a fiancé and all anyone can about it, is stuff about fish in the sea and better luck next time" she cried. "No one has any sympathy for me"

Mousse nodded, knowing what that felt like but he wasn't sure that he wanted anything to do with the crazy girl, even if she seemed not only nice, but completely sane now.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable sponging off someone" he said hesitantly.

"You could work for me; you could be my personal assistant. My last one ended up having a breakdown for some reason" she said with a frown. "It's a position that comes with a generous salary and room and board" she said inspired. For some reason she felt the need to help her fellow loser in love. Mousse's almost stalker-like style of pursuing his love interest reminded her so much of her own.

Mousse goggled at the amount she mentioned, "that's more than generous, but why me? The only jobs I've had were as a knife throwing duck and a waiter. I don't know what the duties entail, there are hundreds of people more qualified to be your PA then me" he said.

"You'll learn your duties; it would kind of be a combination of valet and PA. It's really not that difficult" she said giving him the cute expression she used to as a child when she wanted something from her father.

"I-I" he hesitated.

"Where else are you going to go?" she asked, getting to the crux of the problem.

"I have nowhere else" he said evenly.

"Great, lets get you packed and get out of this dump, I bet there isn't even a Jacuzzi here" she said with distaste as if this was a crime against humanity.

Mousse blushed when she insisted on packing up his clothing, starting with his underwear drawer. She looked bemused when she found a pair of heart print boxers he had bought from a website that did custom work; they read I love Shampoo.

"They were a present" he said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"It this seriously your entire wardrobe?" she asked finding only six matching white robes paired with blue pants...and six pair of cheap black cotton shoes in his closet.

"No everyone has millions of yen at their disposal for every shopping whim "he replied.

"Remind me to make a donation to your impoverished tribe" she mused and surprised him by expertly stowing his clothes into his duffle bag herself.

"The women of our tribe are the ones who control the wealth" he explained.

"That's kind of weird" she commented.

"It's normal for me" he said with a ghost of a smile.

"Well just pretend that I'm a woman of your tribe and serve me properly" she said, giving him an ironic grin.

Thinking of what a powerful martial artist she was, Mousse said, "not too much a stretch for the imagination."

Wordlessly they divided the meager bundles that represented all of Mousse's worldly possessions to carry to where Kodachi had said her car was waiting.

His eyes went wide to see a stretch limousine parked in the alleyway beside his old home. "That's a car" he asked his companion incredulously.

"Technically it is, it's the only way to travel" she said as the driver opened the door for her and then for him, not sure what their relationship was. "Hop in" she said in encouragement after they stowed his possessions in the trunk.

And just like that the lonely, soon-to-be-homeless boy was handed a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I know that you're probably thinking Mousse and Kodachi, really? Have you lost your mind Sid? No I have a soft spot of the odd Kuno family and think that she's the most visually stunning of the females in the series, as I think that Mousse is the most of the males. Considering they have almost a stalker-behaviour when it comes to trying to get their heart's desire, I could see these two being a good match. Besides he's a sweetheart and she can be nice too when not acting nuts.

I promise to stop writing Mousse...one of these days.

Sid

Mousse sat nervously in front of Tatewaki Kuno, he normally wasn't intimidated by the delusional Kendoist, but then again Mousse's future employment didn't normally depend on his approval of Kodachi's suggestion. Kuno's strong features might as well have been cast in stone as he examined the Chinese martial artist, even his eyes were cold. Mousse felt like he was under interrogation, all that was missing was a bright light shining in his eyes and a tub of water for dunking him in. "Why do you feel that you would make a good personal assistant for my sister?" he demanded in a challenging voice.

Kodachi, who was sitting next to him, gave Mousse a tiny nod of encouragement.

"I-I'm good at organizing things, I was always in charge of the tournaments back home and...she seems to think I would" he finished weakly.

Kuno brought his hand to his face and seemed to massage it, before looking back at him. "Kodachi, I don't think this is going to work out. Clearly he's under qualified for the position. We could run an ad and find you someone who knows the job" Kuno suggested.

Mousse felt a bolt of anxiety shoot through him, he'd just become accustomed to the idea of living with the eccentric family and serving as PA to the demented gymnast. He needed this job; it was that or begging in the streets.

"Brother dear, I've always made it clear to you that I'll choose my own employees and I choose Mu Tzu, besides we already have a verbal agreement" Kodachi said smoothly. Mousse's eyes went hugely wide when she pronounced his name correctly.

"Yes but I'm the one pay his salary" Kuno countered. "What does a sixteen-year-old girl need a PA for anyway? It's not like you're a career woman and busy mother of three" he snapped.

"There are things that I can't do for myself. I need someone to run errands and book appointments for me. I have a busy schedule between my schooling, working out and my gymnastics career" she snapped back.

"I can learn my duties, I'm a quick learner" Mousse said hopefully.

"See he'd be a natural as a PA" she said with a toss of her head for emphasis.

"Yes a sixteen-year-old boy is just the person to organize parties for you, arrange flowers and book spa dates" Kuno said sarcastically.

"Actually I've won awards for my flower arrangements" Mousse volunteered and then shut up when he got a glare from Kuno that told him that what he said wasn't helping.

"There you go, a PA and a florist built into one person. Come on brother, he's a nice guy; he's organized and he's bilingual" Kodachi said persuasively.

"Trilingual, I speak Japanese, Mandarin and English" Mousse couldn't help bragging.

"English?" Kuno said in surprise.

"There are always these Missionaries hanging around our village trying to convert our 'primitive' culture" Mousse explained, "I had to learn to tell them to go away as I wasn't interested."

Kuno rubbed his chin and regarded him "it might be useful to have someone trilingual around. Say something in English" he commanded Mousse.

Mousse sensed that he didn't speak a word of English and said "you look like a fool in that uniform and your teased hair makes you look gay. Does your boyfriend like it?"

Kuno seemed impressed "Brilliant, he might do. He would need different clothes and perhaps a haircut" he mused.

Mousse clutched his hair; he had very little personal vanity, but was rather vain about his hair and took special care of it.

"I don't think that a haircut will be necessary, brother dear, I'm sure its length is a cultural thing" Kodachi injected.

"Its true, most Amazons never cut their hair" Mousse said relieved.

Kuno still regarded him "if I agree to this odd little arrangement, will there be a drinking problem in the future?" he asked, noticing that Mousse reeked of sake.

"He normally doesn't drink, the dear boy just had a hard night" Kodachi said.

Mousse blushed that she knew that "I had two drinks, I'm a bit of a lightweight" he explained.

"That's true" Kuno agreed and then covered his mouth and blushed; his solid demeanor suddenly gone.

"Huh?" Mousse asked in surprise, wondering how he knew that.

Kodachi shot her brother a look of triumph and said "Mu Tzu, I have to privately discuss the details of your employment with my brother for a few minutes. Do you mind waiting outside?" she said sweetly.

"Of course not" he said and rose.

"Please go with Sasuke, he'll take you to the kitchen for refreshments" she suggested. He bowed politely and left with the ninja, who happened to be waiting conveniently right outside the door...with an empty glass.

Kodachi closed the door and turned back to her nervous looking brother. "Well big brother how long have you been playing big brother and spying on Ranma's fiancées and enemies?" she asked in a serious tone of voice, dropping her usual facetious sing-song manner of speaking to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said hotly, attempting to hide a blush.

"I think that you're wired into every room of their living spaces, just like I am" she said. "I bet you watch their lives like it were a soap opera, and like most soap operas, you come to care about certain characters and despise others" Kodachi said.

"I-I would never, I'm not a voyeur" Kuno protested. "People have a right to their privacy"

"You have an entire room full of photos of two women that begs to differ" she said triumphantly.

"I-okay, I've been watching them, it's addictive" Kuno agreed.

"I know, I can't stop watching either. I even keep burned CDs of my favourite moments" Kodachi said. "Have you been meddling in their lives?" she ventured.

"No" he said unconvincingly.

"The new water heater that the Tendo couldn't afford that was anonymously donated to them, that was you!" she said in surprise when the connection was made in her head.

"No" Kuno said with a blush. "Wait the cell phone with the GPS app that Ryoga received as a mysterious gift, that was you!" he countered.

"Yes it was. How was I supposed to know that he doesn't know his left hand from his right?" Kodachi said and rolled her eyes.

"Well if you'll admit to the cell phone, I'll admit to the water heater" Kuno said hesitantly.

"The dress that Mousse had been saving for for Shampoo's birthday, which anonymously showed up in her room with his name on it?" she asked.

"Me again, tell me she wasn't a total bitch about it? She could have at least thanked him" he said hotly. "How about the new grill that Ukyou needed for her restaurant that was delivered out of the blue?" he asked Kodachi.

"Me, her old one was dying and she couldn't afford it and her mortgage payment at the same time" Kodachi said. "What about the position in that exclusive tennis club which mysteriously opened up for Nabiki, despite there being a waiting list?" she questioned.

"I had to pull some strings for that one" he said in amusement. "How about where a construction company just happened to offer to replace the roof on the Tendo dojo when the old one was falling apart?"

"Me, how about the free groceries for a year that Kasumi won in a contest?" Kodachi countered

Kuno just smiled at that "she needs all the help she can get with all those freeloaders sponging off her" he explained.

Kodachi impulsively hugged her brother for the first time in years. "You're such a softie" she said.

"So are you" he replied awkwardly patting her back.

She stood back and for the first time noticed how lonely he looked, he had lost not only one love, but two and all he had left were photos of pretty, young faces who would never be his. "Brother, I'm sorry that Akane got married and that Ranma turned out to be your Pigtailed girl. You're a handsome, sweet guy, you'll find someone else" she said softly, making a connection with him for the first time in years.

"I'm sorry you never got Ranma, he would have made a fine husband for you" Kuno replied, touched that she was worried about him.

"Or a great wife for you" she joked and they shared a rare laugh together. "You're a great brother; I love the tarantula that you gave me"

"I know your love of exotic pets and how heartbroken you were over the city taking Mr. Scaly Green" he said dismissively. "Now go tell your young man that the job is his"

"He's not my young man, I couldn't let him wind up on the streets because of his pride" she said with a laugh. She went to go to the kitchen. "The job was his from the start?" she guessed.

"Yes" he admitted.

"What did you have planned for him?" she asked.

"A restaurant he'd applied at was going to call him in the morning and his first shift would have been that day, then a fellow waiter would have said he needed a roommate" Kuno explained. "I couldn't let him wind up on the streets either"

Mousse was having tea when both Kunos' joined him. "I've decided to give you a chance. You better not mess this up" Kuno said sternly.

"Of course not, I'll be the best PA she's ever had" Mousse assured him.

"Okay, I took the liberty of downloading my sister's schedule and contacts onto this smartphone. I suggest you learn how to use it, and fast" he said handing him a very expensive new cell phone that just happened to be conveniently lying around. "Your duties shall include anything that my sister wants them to be and you must be very flexible with your schedule"

Mousse thought about his lack of friends or a social life in general "that won't be a problem" he assured him.

"Good you can start by bringing her breakfast in the morning, you'll have to be together a lot until you learn your duties" Kuno said.

"You want me to go into a young girl's room?" Mousse said blushing.

"She won't be naked or anything" Kuno pointed out.

"Of course, I would be honoured to bring your breakfast Miss Kodachi" Mousse said bowing to her.

She kind of giggled at the honourific title, "and I would be happy to accept it Mr. Mu" she said just as formally and bowed back to him. Mousse looked uncertain how to reply to this.

"Well, I suspect you would like to see where you shall be sleeping and get unpacked" Kuno suggested to save him. "Sasuke will show you to your room, we should all retire soon" he said. "But there is a matter of your attire left to discuss"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Mousse asked.

"They're fine for a Chinese restaurant, but would look out of place when working amongst our staff" Kuno said with a frown

"You want me to wear a suit?" Mousse asked, picturing himself dressed up like James Bond or something.

"I think just business causal. Perhaps a pair of black slack with a black golf shirt, a long sleeved one for winter and a short sleeved for summer?"

"With the kanji for Kuno stitched over his left breast" Kodachi suggested, getting into it.

"Yes, that would be suitable. Sasuke get in touch with our uniform company tomorrow to order that and take his measurements" Kuno ordered the ninja.

"Will the cost for uniforms come out of my salary?" Mousse asked.

"No, we'll cover that and whatever footwear you'll need. For any personal items or food you require, make a list and give it to our housekeeper, Greta" Kuno added.

"That's most generous" Mousse said gratefully.

"If you'll come this way, I'll show you to your room" Sasuke said, with a final bow the exhausted boy departed.

"It's a nice thing that you're doing" Kodachi said as they walked back to his office.

"In the soap opera that was his life, I always felt sorry for Mousse. Cologne was a bitch and Shampoo a jerk. I guess I always cheered for the underdog in a sense and he's about as underdog as you can get" he replied.

"He isn't in the servant's quarters is he?" she guessed.

"He has the guestroom close to yours" Kuno admitted. He opened the door to allow his sister admittance. "There's another thing that we have to consider"

"What would that be?" she asked.

Kuno picked up a folder and showed it to her "here are copies of Mousse's school transcripts and tests that he's undergone to determine his level of intellect." Kodachi didn't bother asking where he'd gotten them; she knew that her brother was very well connected and a lot smarter then he let on.

"Are these real?" she asked.

"He has a genius level IQ that has been stagnating while he's been working as a waiter. He should go to school" Kuno stated.

"Well brother dear, I think he might be able to pass of a girl with the correct clothing and padding, but I don't think he will want to do it every day so that he can go to St. Hebereke with me" she said in amusement.

"He will have to go to Furinkan High with me" Kuno said.

"Daddy will love his hair" Kodachi said, with her lips twitching with amusement.

"You've seen him fight, he's good. I'm sure he can defend himself against father. Think you can convince him to go to school?" he asked her.

"I think I can" she said. "Well, I'm going to go turn in" she said.

"Goodnight Kodachi, no spying on your PA while he gets ready for bed" Kuno said.

"You honestly think I would? Brother, I'm a sweet and naïve young girl" she stammered and blushed.

"Goodnight Kodachi" Kuno said and wondered how many nights she'd spent ogling Ranma and the rest of the guy. He waited until she was gone and pulled out a remote, he aimed it at a painting and it slid open to reveal a large flat screen monitor. It showed a whole bunch of viewing boxes and he choose his favourite to enlarge. His eyes hungrily devoured the image of the young girl lying in bed; she wore only babydoll pajamas while allowed her long legs to show and displayed her mouth watering body to an advantage. She'd kicked her blankets off as it was a hot night and her place wasn't air conditioned. Her soft brown, shoulder-length was splayed on her pillow and her kissable lips, slightly parted in sleep as if she was showing him a more innocent side to herself that few had ever seen. "Such beauty, such grace. Sleep well my darling angel Nabiki" Kuno said and continued to watch his new love while she slept.

Kodachi was similarly as tuned in, but not to whom her brother had suspected. Tears ran down her face as she watched a happy Akane get into bed. Through the camera on the other side of their mirror, Kodachi watched while Ranma brushed his teeth and washed his face. He seemed to be fussing with his hair a bit and examining himself a lot. Kodachi watched curious when he exited the bathroom and with a smile, pulled off his robe to show his impressive naked body. Kodachi gasped when Akane's eyes narrowed with lust and she started to undress. Ranma dived into bed with her as she giggled...and Kodachi shut off the monitor. Hot tears ran down her face and she wondered why she was punishing herself by watching her ex-love, "goodnight Ranma darling" she said mournfully as if at him funeral.

Mousse was shocked by the size of his room, all the furniture was opulent and the bed huge and soft. His meager wardrobe looked ridiculous hanging in the huge walk-in closet and the en suite bathroom would have suited the Venus De Milo with all the white marble in it. He got ready for bed and settled into the California king sized bed; it was like sleeping on a cloud. He tried to be happy that he now had a job and a place to stay, but could only think of Shampoo smiling and saying good bye as she got on the plane with her soon-to-be husband. "Goodnight Shampoo" he whispered before he drifted off to sleep and away from the pain in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Mousse woke up feeling really refreshed and energetic, he was used to sleeping on a lumpy futon that he suspected that Shampoo and Cologne had fished out of the garbage when he came to live with them. He looked around the luxuriously appointed room and allowed himself a moment of awe before literally flipping out of bed to the large dresser that contained his meager wardrobe. Fishing out a fresh pair of boxers, he hastily donned them and gave a sheepish wave to all corners of the room, less anyone was watching him. With the fluid grace of a dancer he paced thorough the katas that he always used for stretching in the mornings. Once done that he pulled on his jogging shorts and a t-shirt to jog a few miles as was his custom, not knowing the grounds very well he stuck to the streets. He felt oddly like he was being watched even then. He put it down to paranoia; after all, he appeared to be invisible in Nerima despite his distinctive Chinese robes.

He was being watched. Both Kunos liked to appear to sleep in as long as possible to their staff but in fact, like Mousse, they were normally up with the birds. Tatewaki Kuno liked to do slow movement tai chi in the mornings to relax himself Zen-wise while Kodachi did ballet stretching at the bar in her room. Both were watching Mousse go about his morning routine, Kodachi was much more interest than Tatewaki. Mousse, she thought had a body that would put a Greek god on shame and seemed to be carved out of white marble. Whereas Kuno thought that his sense of balance was quite good and he would make a decent kendoist with the proper training...before changing the channel to watch Nabiki getting ready for school.

"Good morning Lovely" he said as the bob-haired girl combed out her sleep rumpled hair. He got a nosebleed when she slowly slipped out of her short pajamas and padded naked around her room to retrieve her underclothes. She slipped into a yellow lace bra and panty set that set off her tanned skin and tennis toned body. As if doing a reverse striptease, she slipped into her school uniform with largely exaggerated moves. She took one final look in the mirror before departing her room; Kuno paused to think 'was her glance flirtatious?"

Kodachi noticed while Mousse jogged (she was that wired up) that he didn't put is hair back but allowed it to stream after him like a black silk banner, this drew some admiring stares from girls on their way to school. She'd noticed that all the males surrounding Ranma were rather attractive, but had always thought Mousse kind of skinny. Not so, his was more a swimmer's build then the traditional weight lifting body like Ranma's and Ryoga's. He was tall and graceful with delicate features and large, expressive eyes.

Mousse finished his run and returned to his room for a quick shower and change of clothing before beginning his first day as PA to Kodachi. He was nervous and wished that he had other clothes to wear as he slipped into his robe and pants and quickly brushed his hair before departing for the kitchen to pick up her breakfast. "This is all she eats for breakfast?" he said in shock to the Kuno's chef, Monsieur Moreau.

"Oui Miz Kodachi eats un oeuf blanche white omelet with un slice of dry whole wheat toast" he explained.

"Wow that's not very much" Mousse mused.

"Iz what Mademoiselle order, I just prepare" he said with a shrug.

Kodachi saw Mousse heading leaving the kitchen and hastily pulled off her leotard and donned her sleep attire again. She dived under the covers just as he knocked at the door. "Who is it?" she said in a groggy sounding voice as if asleep.

"It's me, Mousse here with your breakfast Miss Kodachi" he said.

"Do come in" she said sitting up in bed. He set the tray down, opened the door and picked it up again.

He blushed at how intimate the setting was as he carefully placed it into the sleepy looking, but surprisingly well groomed girl's lap. "I'll leave you to get ready for school Miss Kodachi" he said with a bow and hoped he didn't appear like an idiot to her.

"Just call me Kodachi" she said in amusement.

"That would be unseemly, the rest of the staff seems to call you Miss Kodachi" Mousse protested.

"You're going be doing things for me that a husband would refuse to do, just call me Kodachi" she said in amusement. On inspiration she said "no call me Dachi-chan" she suggested, she loved the nickname and no one had called her it in years. Their father had called Tatewaki, Tatchi and herself, Dachi-chan.

"I don't think that would be appropriate in the least" Mousse said flabbergasted. "It's far too familiar a name for me as your employee to call you"

"Hey we're friends right? Tell you what, you call me Dachi-chan in private or I'll call you Mu-chan all the time" she threatened with a grin.

Mousse cracked up, he couldn't believe how different she seemed in private from the normally eccentric girl that he'd known. "It's a deal Miss...Dachi-chan" he said. She sat up and he was surprised to see that rather than her wearing a frilly nightgown, she had on a cotton football jersey that read "The Greenbay Packers." With gusto she pulled off the lid and dug into her meager breakfast.

Noticing Mousse was still watching her, "is there something wrong Mu Tzu?" she asked.

"It's not my place to say, but it doesn't look like much of a breakfast" he said.

She rolled her large gray eyes to regard him "relax; I don't have an eating disorder. I eat quite a bit during the day but am never hungry in the morning and just force something down" she explained.

Mousse sagged with relief "I'm glad, I didn't mean to pry" he said.

"It's okay, go have your own breakfast and meet me in the garage in half an hour" she said.

"Certainly Miss...Dachi-chan" he corrected himself at her sharp look of amusement. She collapsed on the bed in giggles; Mu Tzu was so cute when he was flustered!

Mousse walked down the hall and got curious when he heard someone talking. He paused in the door of Kuno's room to find the large kendoist talking to himself in the mirror. He wondered briefly that the book propped open beside him, was a book of poetic quotes. Curious, he listened to what the other boy was saying. He stood before a mirror and seemed to be rehearsing something. "Hello my deviant goddess of delight, would you care to partake of a meal prepared by my personal chef. His viands taste of heaven. No too flowery" he said with a frown. "Yo I was wondering if ya wanta have dinner with me? Too Ranma like" Kuno concluded and tried again. "I was wondering dearest, if you would care to come to my mansion so that you might dine in a manner befitting yourself. Too snobbish" he said with a groan.

"Why not just ask her to dinner in your normal tone of voice? Chances are if she already likes you, she'll say yes" Mousse couldn't help suggesting.

Kuno blushed that's he'd been overheard, "how long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough to find out that you have a deviant goddess of delight" Mousse replied in amusement.

"Okay, there's this girl I like" he said burying his head in his hands. "She's a strange choice for me but I can't get her out of my head" he said with a groan.

"Again, let her get to know the real you. No offense intended, but wearing a polyester uniform, carrying around a stick and spouting poetry hasn't seemed to have worked for you so far" Mousse pointed out.

"I guess that I could try another approach" Kuno said with a frown and looked at his customary clothing. Even he had to admit that he was getting a little old to constantly be wearing his uniform. He was a senior after all and would be graduating soon. Perhaps it was time to try a new look after sticking to his uniform for so many years?

"You do that" Mousse said.

"Bye the way, I'm sorry that you think that my uniform makes me look like an idiot, my hair naturally like this and I am not gay or in the least bit bisexual" Kuno said in nearly flawless English and smirked at Mousse's stricken look, he laughingly gestured for him to leave . He pulled out his old school uniform and put it on; it was a little tight but still fit him. He drew many admiring glances as he walked through the halls that day and could have sworn that Nabiki's eyes narrowed in appreciation to see him.

Mousse had his breakfast in the kitchen at a hurried pace and then met Kodachi at her 'garage' which was huge and full of vintage cars. "About time" she commented as she slid behind the wheel of a black Porsche convertible. She wasn't dressed how she normally was; she wore a black knee length skirt, mid calf black leather boots and a white tank top with her hair loose.

"You drive? I thought that the legal age to get your license was eighteen?" Mousse asked in confusion.

Kodachi put on her sunglasses "it is here, but not in California where I sat my test. I got special a permit allowing me to use it here. It pays to have connections. My brother has his license to. How'd you think we get around so fast?" she said. "Now get in, we have a lot of things to do and people for you to meet. You're going to be in charge of planning my seventeenth birthday party" she stated and they roared off. Mousse white knuckled while the small car tore up the roar. Kodachi weaved in an out of traffic as if she were a professional race car driver. They made a nice sight as their dark hair whipped and mingled behind them.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Mousse asked nervously. Not liking that the suspiciously normal-acting gymnastic was a speed demon. "Keep your eyes on the road" he shrieked when she turned to him conversationally.

"Relax, I'm a great driver" she said in amusement. "I took the day off so that I could introduce you to the people you're going to be dealing with on a regular basis. It's easier if I go with you the first time, a teenaged boy walking in and claiming to be my PA isn't going to be believed otherwise" she explained.

To Mousse the afternoon was a blur of expensive stores, spas, florist shops, seamstresses and various other places he couldn't even identify. Everywhere they went people fussed over Kodachi and were introduced to Mousse until he was struggling to keep all of their names straight. He mentioned this to Kodachi and she explained that the contact people were already in his cell phone, he would just have to call them and they would drop everything that they were doing to assist him; they always did when it involved a Kuno. Mousse finally was starting to realize just how powerful a family they were. From the outside they seemed to be three (fairly) harmless eccentrics living their own delusions, this didn't seem to be the case. "Now what?" Mousse asked.

"We're going to see my optometrist" she replied. Her optometrist turned out to be a Caucasian man named Dr. Hart, who looked a lot like Santa Claus.

"Miss Kodachi how's my favourite patient?" he said fondly with the familiarity of someone who'd known her from childhood.

"Just fine, I'm wondering if you're up to performing miracles today?" she asked.

"I can try, is this the young man that you told me about?" he asked her, indicating towards Mousse.

Mousse could only say "huh?"

Kodachi leaned over and carefully took off his glasses, "this appointment's for you. We need to get you better glasses, you're too cute to look so geeky" she explained to him.

Mousse blushed "but I can't afford this" he said frantically.

"It's covered by your benefits, you have medical, dental, two weeks paid vacation and a two weeks worth of sick days, as well as extended coverage for medical. I'll just have transmit your card information to the insurance company and then I'll get a cheque to reimburse me for the money I spent today" she explained. She handed Dr. Hart his glasses.

"Wow, it's amazing you're not blind" he said, peering at the coke bottle glasses "have you ever considered laser surgery?" he asked him.

"I-I can't afford that" he stammered, feeling overwhelmed at Kodachi's generosity.

"That's the next step, please examine him and arrange for the clinic evaluation" Kodachi said.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her, not used to people being so kind to him.

"You need new glasses, I can't have my PA talking to fountains and statutes instead of the people I need you to" she said with a laugh and Mousse allowed the doctor to examine his eyes.

"He has the worst eyesight I've ever seen, but with plastic lenses instead of his glass ones, he'll be able to see a lot better. They can be made to go with any frame I have on display, you just have to pick one" he said, indicating to his walls.

"Come on, time for us to have fun" Kodachi declared.

"I can't let you do this, it's too much" Mousse said faintly.

"I think its time to show him the picture that I won't let you display" she said to Dr. Hart.

"Certainly, I hung it in the closet of my office. If you'll come this way" he said and pulled open the closet door.

Mousse gasped to see a young girl, whom he recognized as being Kodachi, wearing a pair of thick glasses that rivaled his own!

"I was twelve when that was taken; I was born premature and had horrible eyesight as result. Laser surgery changed my life" she explained. "Let's just say that I understand what its like to be nearly t blind. I want to give you the opportunity to rid yourself of this handicap forever" she said sincerely. "Please let me help you" she implored him so sweetly that Mousse felt the prickle of grateful tears.

"Let's go find me some frames" he said blinking rapidly.

They argued over Mousse's choices as he simply was clueless when it came to what made him look good. Dr. Hart was amused at how they bickered and finally pulled out a pair of thin black frames. "Try on these, they normally go well with your shape of face" he suggested.

Mousse humored him and slipped them on; he turned to Kodachi and said "well?" expecting a Buddy Holly comment, instead she just gaped at him. Mousse's glasses normally hid his best feature, his large green eyes but with the new subtle dark frames, they were showcased. He looked intelligent, but not geeky with the new frames and they brought out his delicate features rather then detracted from them; on a whole he looked gorgeous. "Those are the ones" she said.

Mousse looked at himself in the mirror but could only squint at the blurry image, trusting her, he said "we'll take them"

"Good, I can have them ready in an hour" Dr. Hart said.

"That's fine, it gives us enough time to complete our final errand" Kodachi said towing Mousse away.

Their next stop was a uniform shop "we need a Furinkan High school male uniform" she said to the sales girl as she pushed him ahead of her.

"Is it for your brother?" Mousse asked in surprised.

"No it's for you. You're going to my father's high school" she proclaimed.

"But how can I do my job if I'm at school?" he protested.

"We'll have the same school hours; you'll have the mornings, the evenings, your lunch hour and breaks between your classes to make phone calls in. You can make your appointments then. Honestly, were you planning on watching soap operas like a middle aged housewife while I was at school? You need a proper education or your resume is going to read: waiter, knife throwing duck and PA" she said sternly.

"I should work instead" he said stubbornly.

"You'll be working your fingers to the bone, I'm a stern taskmistress. One of the conditions of your employment is that you have go to school" she snapped back at him.

"I guess so" he said reluctantly. He walked out of there wearing a uniform, totally oblivious to the admiring glances that Kodachi found herself giving him. He looked good in the western style clothes she decided. They returned Dr. Hart's office and he put on his new glasses.

"Well?" he asked in amusement, he could see perfectly, he realized how cute Kodachi was.

"You look amazing" she breathed and he did.

"Thank you Dachi-chan" he said shyly and she blushed too. Suddenly Ranma seemed a million miles away and Shampoo a vague thought for Mousse.

Aoi Megumi was Kodachi's rival for president of their gymnastic club and the second most popular girl in school, Kodachi being the first. They'd been rivals for years. She was a beautiful petite girl with large, dark eyes and an hour glass figure, chestnut coloured hair that spilled down her back in waves. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Kodachi walking with a tall, gorgeous stranger wearing a school uniform. They were chatting companionably and walked towards a black Porsche. He held the door open for her and then got into the passenger seat; he seemed to say something that made her laugh and she threw her head back and tore out of the parking lot.

'Well what have we here?' she thought, determined to find out who Kodachi's mystery man was.


End file.
